


The Kid's Not Alright

by Lierdumoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Stiles fanmix inspired by Lokiloo's contest winning story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid's Not Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509052) by [lokiloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo). 



**[[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/491c3p3272jx4y4/thekidsnotalright_fanmix_lierdumoa.zip)]** on Mediafire  
Archive format: 53.8 MB zip  
File format: 192 kbps mp3  
  


> 1\. "Needle in the Hay" by Elliott Smith  
>  _I can't be myself and I don't want to talk / I'm taking the cure so I can be quiet whenever I want / So leave me alone -- you ought to be proud that I'm getting good marks_
> 
> 2\. "Lithium" by Nirvana  
>  _I'm so lonely, but that's okay -- I shaved my head / And I'm not sad. ___
> 
> 3\. "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz  
>  _I'm happy, feeling glad / I've got sunshine in a bag / I'm useless, but not for long_
> 
> 4\. "Pavlove" by Fall Out Boy  
>  _Something make my head blur / I'm not ready for a handshake with death, no / I'm just such a happy mess_
> 
> 5\. "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five  
>  _It's like a jungle sometimes / It makes me wonder how I keep from going under_
> 
> 6\. "Way Down" by Tori Amos  
>  _Yes I am the anchorman / dining here with Son of Sam_
> 
> 7\. "Out of My Hands" by Dave Matthews Band  
>  _It'd be nice to walk away / But I don't feel safe / Out on my window ledge_
> 
> 8\. "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey Danger  
>  _Paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me_
> 
> 9\. "A Better Son/Daughter" by Rilo Kiley  
>  _Crawl back into bed to dream of a time / When your heart was open wide and you loved things just because / Like the sick and dying_
> 
> 10\. "Trouble" by Cat Stevens  
>  _Trouble let me be / You're ripping my heart away and there's nothing much left of me_

If you enjoyed this compliation you can go to my tumblr post and **[[reblog](http://lierdumoa.tumblr.com/post/34612816213)]**.

**Author's Note:**

> All songs are available on iTunes except for track No. 4, Pavlove, which is available on the Amazon.com deluxe edition of Fall Out Boy's album "Folie a Deux" as a bonus track.
> 
> Perhaps you noticed that none of the songs on this fanmix are from the current decade. I'm hoping that means I'm "broadening musical horizons" for all the young folk in this fandom, and not just dating myself. Yeah, no, I'm totally dating myself. The fact that Nirvana is considered classic rock now kind of hurts me in my soul.
> 
> I'M REALLY NOT THAT OLD I SWEAR.


End file.
